Sleeping with the Enemy
by KaterinaKrasnov
Summary: Set during The Deathly Hallows. Ginny is returning to Hogwarts, whilst the Golden Trio are hunting Horcruxes. She knew Hogwarts without them would be tough but with death eaters roaming the corridors and war raging she seeks comfort in the arms of the enemy. Based loosely on Deathly Hallows. Ginny POV of events. Rated 'M' to be safe. R&R! Most of all - Enjoy.
1. Beginnings

It was the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry and I were sitting outside the Burrow. Spirits were high, just for a few days people could forget, they could forget the war, and they could forget Dumbledore's death. Bill and Phlegm's wedding had given everyone a snippet of light in the dark times we were faced with.

I noted the unusual brightness of the moon and how the stars seemed to shine with a vigorous ferocity tonight. It was cool for a Summer's night, the clouds had dispersed earlier this evening, leaving a clear sky suffused with glittering sparkles of light. It appeared to be a good omen, hopefully that meant it wouldn't rain tomorrow. As much as I met Fleur with distaste, I didn't much like the idea of traipsing around in high heeled shoes and a short purple dress on waterlogged grass shelled in mud.

Harry and I were sitting cross legged, side by side, our backs pressed against the wall of the Burrow. We hadn't spoken yet, neither of us felt the need to. It wasn't awkward, just comfortable. Now and then laughter erupted from within the house. The fire whiskey was flowing heavily tonight. It wasn't something we could usually afford but tonight was special. Mum had been worrying for weeks about how we would afford to pay for it all. Luckily, Fleur's parents had offered to help out, originally Mum had refused outright, but things had become desperate and eventually, she reluctantly agreed.

I decided it was time to break the silence, "you're not coming back to Hogwarts are you?"

I knew the answer. Of course he wasn't. Hermione had already told me their grand plan to hunt Horcruxes but I wanted him to tell me himself. I hadn't been surprised when Harry had broken up with me, I knew it was because he was being heroic and I'm glad he did. It gave me a chance to think things over and analyse my own feelings. I had loved Harry for so long. I had been a stupid and naive young girl. It had taken Dumbledore's death and our separation for me to realise it. The truth was I didn't feel for him, now, the way I used to. I still loved Harry, I always would, but we weren't meant to be together and that was that.

He hadn't answered me, "Well?"

He shrugged, "I can't, I've got a job to do, Ginny"

I nodded, "I get it Harry. Just be careful 'kay?" I was glad he had finally told me himself, but would he have told me if I hadn't asked? I didn't think so. Harry was brave, that was for sure, brave when it came to fighting evil, not when it came to girls.

"Always am" He said

I snorted, "Of course you are."

"I am!" He protested.

"Yeah, sure. You need to start using this a bit more" I tapped his forehead "You know you've got a brain for a reason, right?"

Harry pulled a dazed expression and rocked from side to side, I rolled my eyes "Look, just think about things before you go charging in, wand raised"

Harry nodded, "You be careful too, Ginny, now Dumbledore's gone…"

"I'll be fine Harry. Don't worry about me." I paused "Ron and Hermione are going with you aren't they" It wasn't a question, because I knew the answer to that too. It was just something else I wanted him to tell me personally.

"Yeah, they insisted" He grinned sheepishly, "You know sometimes there's just no stopping Ron" I suppressed a smile; his grin was because he was frightened I would kick off. He thought I'd yell at him and tell him not to drag Ron into it.

"I've heard he can be very persuasive at times" I replied.

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Where'd you hear that?"

"Hermione" I said "I'm the only 'girl' friend she has, besides Luna, but you can't exactly have a normal conversation with her"

Harry laughed, "that's true," he paused, with a frown, "Hermione knows she can talk to me though"

"Of course she can, but sometimes she needs the company of a girl, Harry." I looked at him meaningfully, "You know, sometimes you boys can be tactless"

"S'ppose" He bought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, his head angled toward me, "Ginny, I need you to promise me something"

"What?"

"Promise?" Harry questioned

I shook my head and resumed the same position as Harry, like that was going to happen, "No, not until I know what it is."

"Don't do anything dangerous while I'm gone.."

"Harry..." I sighed, honestly, he needed to stop trying to protect me. I hated being under estimated.

"No Ginny, let me finish. There's a big chance I might not even make it back, but if I do... I mean, I don't think I'd be able to bear it if anything happened to you. I can't come back to that Ginny. I just can't"

"Look Harry, I'm not promising anything" I paused "but what I will say is this: I'm not an idiot Harry, I'm not going to go out of my way to get myself killed."

Harry sat up and threw his arms in the air "I never said you were Ginny", he sighed, "I'm just saying I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

"That's fine Harry" I said, "I'm just telling you not to take me for a fool."

I could tell he was on the verge of relenting, he knew from experience that a Weasley woman wasn't to be argued with.

"Sorry Gin," he gave a small smile, "I just..."

"Forget it Harry, it doesn't matter."

"I suppose we should probably go back inside then, it's a party after all"

I nodded, "Sure." I stood up and held my hand out. He grasped it and I swiftly pulled him to his feet.

He brushed the dust of his trousers and smiled.

"When are you leaving, Harry?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure. Soon, though."

I sighed and nodded "Well, Good luck." I threw my arms around him "and be careful!"

* * *

I couldn't believe it. She was trying to make me go back to Hogwarts. After everything that had happened at the wedding. Over the past couple of days things had suddenly become all too real. The idea of leaving my family didn't thrill me.

"Please, Mum," I whispered, "Don't make me go back."

Platform 9 ¾ was packed as usual, but this time there was a somewhat sober expression in the air. No one knew what was awaiting them at Hogwarts now that Dumbledore was gone. The usual excited anticipation that gripped the Platform had been replaced with fear. It had been announced last night that Severus Snape was the new head master of Hogwarts, it wasn't a comforting prospect.

"Don't be silly dear" She hissed into my ear. I frowned, "You can't actually be serious Mum."

"Of course I'm serious, why an earth wouldn't I be?" She paused and looked at my Dad in the hope of some support, "Oh for goodness sake Arthur!"

He sighed and nodded. "Ginny, my love, it's become compulsory for young witches and wizards to attend a school of magic. You have to go. He Who Must Not Be Named introduced the rule himself." he paused "And your Mother and I are in enough trouble as it is. We're extremely lucky they fell for the ghoul, otherwise we'd have to explain Ron's absence"

I gritted my teeth. Another thing Ron and Harry had mucked up for us. It ruined my chances of skipping school. They had disapparated from The Burrow the minute the Death Eaters turned up. I didn't blame them, of course I didn't, it was imperative that Harry remain free from the clutches of Voldemort but all the same, I couldn't help feeling slightly put out. It was because of Harry that they turned up in the first place.

I was defeated. What choice did I have? My eyes darted to and from both my parents. I felt nothing but sadness every time I looked at them. All the sacrifices they made for us, all the hell they had been put through the past few years. I couldn't give them something else to worry about. It wasn't fair. I relented, "Okay- I loved you both, and I'll see you at Christmas?"

My Dad smiled in confirmation "Of course." My Mum pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "We love you too, Ginny. Don't ever forget it."

I stood back and gave her a brief smile, "Christmas then," I said with a nod.

"Christmas," they replied.

"I'll write when I can!"

"Remember, Ginny, be cautious what you write. Our letters coming in are checked, as well as the ones we're sending out."

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll be careful." I promised turning toward the train.

"Ginny?" He called after me.

Once I'd reached the door of the train I turned around "Hmm"

"Be good, don't get into trouble, things are different now..."

I shrugged "I'll try my hardest not to Daddy... but I can't promise anything!" I grinned and jumped onto the train. "See you soon!" I waved.

I had no idea what to expect when I arrived, but me, behave, never.


	2. Ambling Bat

I sat with Neville and Luna on the train. I didn't acknowledge them, I feigned sleep the entire journey, to exhausted from the events of the wedding to be bothered with trivial conversation about everyone's Summers. However, I did listen to their conversation avidly when they discussed all things 'War'. Unfortunately, I was greatly disappointed.

Neville told Luna about the Snatchers that had tried to kidnap his Gran in Diagon Alley. It turned out to be Mundungus Fletcher offering to help her carry her shopping for a small fee. She whacked him around the shins with such force that he had to spend the night in St Mungos and then poor Neville got the blame for not being more vigilant.

They knew no more than I did, in fact they knew less. Out of the two of them, Luna had been the only one present at the wedding. As horrific as it was she seemed completely unaffected, as usual.

I remembered the events clearly, the ceremony itself was over and the reception was in full swing. A beautiful marquee had been built in the garden of the Burrow. It had been decorated with an array of small Chinese lanterns that gave off a warm glow. The tables and chairs were white and rather grand for a Weasley function. Laughter resonated through the room and dancing couples passed in every direction.

I had been having an intricate chat with Remus Lupin about the cycle of the moon, when it occurred, a radiating pale blue glow appeared in the midst of shocked guests, it said something about the Ministry falling and the rest was a blur.

Laughter turned to screams, the luxury tables and chairs were knocked over and the marquee was filled with masked figures wearing black. Blasts of red, green and blue were bouncing off the walls, flames rose harshly around the marquee, stopping the remaining guests from leaving. The last thing I had witnessed was Harry, Ron and Hermione disapparating. I'd woken up the next morning feeling as though I'd had one too many fire whiskeys.

It was a week later that I'd heard Severus Snape had been appointed Head Master of Hogwarts, I thought about what I'd find when I arrived. As if things couldn't get any worse than that, Dumbledore's murderer had succeeded him.

It appeared that none of the Order had trusted Snape, but Dumbledore's word had been enough to keep them at bay. Now they all felt betrayed. He'd managed, somehow, to fool the greatest wizard of today. That alone had planted a deep seed a fear within them all.

I, however, only felt anger. The death of Dumbledore and Snape's betrayal had torn apart those around me. It had left everyone's lives in disarray. I couldn't possibly fear him, he, in my eyes, he would always be the greasy, hooked nose, malicious Potions Master that I had tormented for so many years. I'd tactfully avoided detentions though; I was cunning enough to cause chaos in his classes without him knowing that I was the culprit. Usually Erik Snipes got the blame, he spent more time in detention with Snape than he did in the rest of the castle.

Snape was a pathetic man feeding off the power of another and that only irritated me but he was a sly and cunning, a man who had hidden in plain sight and successfully deceived the greatest wizard of all time.

I suspected that there would be some new Professors this year. Professor Burbage, the Muggle studies teacher had disappeared, and if Snape was head master, then the Defence Against the Dark Arts Post would be open yet again. I also had my suspicions that the new Professors would be aligned with Snape. Surely Snape was just the face of Hogwarts and the real power behind it now was Voldemort and that was not good. All the same, I'd decided to enter the school year with a new resolve. I would do my damned best to cause as much havoc as I possibly could. They wouldn't let me join the war, but they didn't say I couldn't join the fight.

I expected the castle to be plagued with a sombre attitude, so I was surprised when I entered the great hall and everyone was laughing and chatting avidly, just like always it was a vast difference to the atmosphere at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

There were a few exceptions, however; Tracy Stewart was among those looking particularly glum. I would talk to her later, I knew her fairly well and we shared a dormitory together. We had fallen out once and she had refused to talk to me for months. She had fancied Harry since she started Hogwarts, just like me in that respect and when I started dating him she felt like I'd betrayed her or something like that but eventually she came around.

"Ginny – look!" Neville said, pointing toward the staff table. Severus Snape had just appeared, flanked by two unpleasant looking people, a man and woman draped in black robes. I struggled to breathe, the sight of Snape sent shivers down my spine. I hadn't seen him since before he murdered Dumbledore.

My new resolve to wreak as much havoc as I could now didn't seem like such a good idea. Snape looked exactly the same, his black hair sat just above his shoulders and his hook nose, well, it remained just as hooked. I couldn't help but feel slightly frightened of him. I despised him, of course, but before, Snape had just been the greasy haired potions master. He wasn't dangerous, he wasn't threatening, not like Harry and Ron continued to suggest. Now, though, he was. I had been wrong and they had been right.  
I prided myself on my bravery and strength so the prospect of fearing Severus Snape infuriated me.

I frowned and leaned forward in anticipation. "This" Snape said, waving his hand dismissively "is Professor Carrow and Professor Carrow" That figured, they definitely looked related.

He walked slowly, with deliberate measure, until he was standing behind the podium Dumbledore always gave his speeches from. "Professor Carrow," he indicated to the man "will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and Professor Carrow…" he pointed at the woman "will be your new Muggle studies Professor."

Snape glared at the students, his black eyes void of emotion. "Now" he started, "on another note. I give each of you a warning. As you all know, Harry Potter is…" he paused, searching for the right word, "missing. If any student knows the whereabouts of Mr Potter and fails to inform the appropriate person, they will be punished." Each word had been punctuated with such venom, Snape resembled a viper. He waved his hand and each of the four house tables were piled with an assortment of different foods, "begin" he said simply.

I looked at the food and decided against eating. It looked delicious, but after Snape's crass start of term speech, the last thing I wanted to do was eat. Dumbledore's speeches at the start of term were always kind and, in all honesty a load of rubbish. I smiled, Dumbledore had been a gentle caring man; a man who would never have threatened punishment for something so hideous.

I stifled a yawn "I'm going back to the common room, Neville, I'm tired."

He smiled "want me to come with you?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "No – it's okay. Thanks, though."

I left the great hall, unnoticed and walked to the Gryffindor common room. "Ah crap" I muttered, I was half way there and I'd forgotten all about the password. I didn't know what it was. I sighed and slumped against the wall down an unknown corridor.

I guess I'd just have to wait here. The idea didn't thrill me. Irritated, I sunk to the floor. The feast had only just started, it would be ages before they showed up and there was no way in hell I was going back to the great hall. I tapped my fingers on the cold floor and nibbled on my lip.

"Get up off the floor, Miss Weasley" a cold voice said. Ah hell. It was Snape, I looked up, he was staring down at me; his brow puckered, his eyes indifferent.

I slowly got to my feet. I didn't feel threatened by Snape, anymore. I wanted to hit myself for feeling frightened of him earlier.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" he enquired coolly.

"Well, Sir, I saw a giant black bat amble past the hall and I thought I'd better follow it, you see." I said sarcastically.

His lip curled "Detention, my office tomorrow 6 o'clock."

I smiled sweetly, "excellent, I look forward to it, Sir. The idea of spending some extra time with you positively enthralls me!" I said happily. My earlier plan to taunt and harass Snape had been set in motion. It was partly defiance at being told I couldn't join the cause and help with the war but it would also make the rest of the year entertaining. I didn't know what to expect from the Carrow, neither did I know how the war would affect those of us at Hogwarts but I was determined to play my part.


	3. Bram's mind

"Ginny – wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over, "what?" I mumbled.

"Jeez, Ginny, breakfast has already started and McGonagall will be handing our timetables out"

"Fine, just give me a minute – kay?"

"I'm going to head down; I'll meet you there."

I sighed and hauled myself up right, I just saw the back of Lucy as she slammed the door to the dormitory shut. Lucy was a worrier, I didn't blame her for leaving me, and I'd feel the same if I'd spent the last hour trying to wake someone up, to no avail.

Surely, it wouldn't matter if I was late. I'd sworn to wreak as much havoc as I possibly could this year. I frowned, no, I hadn't. I had sworn to torment Snape as much as I could, not the other teachers like McGonagall or Flitwick. Besides, I didn't fancy being on the receiving end of one of McGonagall's rants. I had seen her briefly last night, she looked particularly stressed, more so than usual if that was possible, her hair had grown grayer and her eyes were barely visible beneath the pinched wrinkles that surrounded them.

I hauled myself out of bed and padded through to the bathroom. The idea of taking my time did seem very appealing, however.

Once I'd got dressed I wandered down to the common room, throwing myself into one of the arm chairs, I picked up 'Dracula' by Bram Stoker and began poring over the words.

It was a common misconception that Bram Stoker had been a Muggle. He had been a highly regarded Wizard. He'd never actually met any vampires, thus Dracula was so far from the truth, but Bram's highly imaginative ideas were well received in the Muggle world and enjoyed by only a minority in our world. I'd always loved Dracula, though. It was my favorite story, I'd read it hundreds of times.

After spending several hours locked in Stoker's mind I checked the time; 10 o'clock. The common room had filled up gradually with 6th and 7th years. No sign of Lucy though. I assumed that meant I should be in a lesson.

I watched as one of the 7th years switched on the radio, I groaned, the past day it had been on constantly. People were anxious about what they'd hear but they weren't able to keep away, they were eager to hear good news or even no news at all. I grimaced, the radio only repeated the same thing over and over, it was tedious. It didn't interest me either, I didn't want to waste my time sat in front of the damn radio. If something important happened, it wouldn't be long before we all knew anyway. I had no desire to sit glued to that thing and hear the hundreds of names of missing witches and wizards aired every day.

"Don't you have Muggle Studies now, Ginny?" It was Neville. He sat down on the arm chair opposite me and began flipping through 'The 303 endangered plants of Great Britain'.

I nodded "probably."

"You're in Luna's class aren't you- because she definitely has Muggle Studies now."

"I better get going then," I said heaving myself out of the chair and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I waved to Neville as I exited the common room, "See you tonight."

The corridors were empty; presumably everyone was in their lessons. Muggle Studies was located on the 2nd floor. I stopped, _Muggle Studies_, hadn't Snape said that Carrow woman was the new Muggle studies teacher? Well, Crap.

I reached the door of Muggle studies and hesitated; perhaps I should just go back to the common room and skip altogether. I sighed and shook my head, no I should definitely go. The Carrow woman couldn't be that bad, okay she was vile looking and had a terrible dress sense but nothing that suggested she was going to be awful.

I pushed open the door and walked in defiantly. It took me several moments to realize that the entire class was silent. That was definitely odd. I lifted my head and looked at the Carrow. She was standing at the front of the class her face shaped into a scowl.

"What do you want?"

"Obviously I want to be taught Muggle studies, otherwise I wouldn't be here," I said with a smirk.

She strode toward me and pulled her wand from beneath her robe. Her eyes looked me over before she spat "you must be the blood traitor Weasley kid."

I rolled my eyes and nodded "That's me Ma'am."

She held up her wand and before I registered what she was doing, she screamed "Crucio!"

I sunk to the floor in unbearable agony, my insides burned, my head thumped viciously and my legs twitched in anguish. I curled into the foetal position and somehow managed to hold back my screams. Misery encircled me like a mist and I couldn't think or feel anything but suffering. I ground my teeth together to stop my shouts of torture, my toes curled and my fingers ripped at my hair. I just wanted it to stop, why wouldn't it stop? My mind was engulfed in a brutal rotation of flames. My insides wanted to tear through my skin. I couldn't hold on.

After what felt like hours, the pain suddenly vanished. I opened my eyes and peered up at Carrow, she had a hideous smirk on her face exposing her crooked yellow teeth. I wanted to vomit, not only was her facing making me sick but my stomach churned uneasily with the remnants of remaining pain.

I meagerly endeavored to stand up, it was an unsuccessful attempt. I collapsed back to the floor, my breath coming out in a ragged sequence of wheezes.

"Don't you ever address me in such an impertinent tone again," Carrow hissed.

I ignored her and rolled onto my stomach. If I couldn't stand, perhaps I'd be able to crawl. Slowly I raised my body off the floor and attempted to crawl away. I scrabbled around on my hands and knees trying to locate the door. My vision was blurred and I could only make out the vague outline of desks.

"Lovegood, get the filthy blood traitor to the hospital wing," she said with no trace of feeling.

Luna grabbed my sweaty palms and pulled me to my feet; she guided me through the door and led me down the corridors towards the Hospital wing.

We were almost there when I yanked myself from her grip, "I'm fine now Luna, thanks for bringing me but I can make it by myself the rest of the way."

She was clearly thinking about protesting but thought better of it. She nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile before skipping off.

My shoulders slumped and I rested against the wall. What the hell had happened back there? Jeez, that Carrow was insane. The cruciatus curse was illegal, she couldn't just go around using it on students, but perhaps she could.

Kingsley's own words were "The Ministry has fallen." If the Ministry is in Voldemort's hands and Hogwarts belongs to Dumbledore's murderer and Voldemort's faithful death eater, what chance did we have, any of us? Who was going to care that Carrow was using an illegal on kids? Okay – so McGonagall would care, but if I told her, they might do something to her. Nowhere was safe anymore, everything belonged to Voldemort and if we didn't conform to his regime, then what an earth would happen to us?

I sighed, this was not good. I wasn't particularly bothered that she used an illegal on me. It was agony but what worried me more was the idea that she might use it on other kids too.

"Again Miss Weasley - you seem to be making a habit of this," a voice sneered.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Snape, "I was in Muggle Studies Sir and I saw that giant bat fly past again. I lost him yesterday and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to catch him this time." I said smiling sweetly.

He raised his eyebrows "I see."

He took a deliberate step forward, his head bending forward, getting closer and closer to me. "Well perhaps in your detentions at 6'o clock for the next month, your infamous bat will amble past and you'll be able to catch it," he whispered maliciously.

I stepped back, widened my eyes and plastered a grin onto my face "Do you really mean that, Sir?" I clapped my hands together excitedly, "you're really going to let me spend an extra few hours with you every day for the next month!?"

He glowered at me "I'm sure you're familiar with the location of my office, Miss Weasley. Wait outside the gargoyle and I shall fetch you at 6'o clock, if you're a moment late, you will receive another months worth of detentions."

He flounced off, his black robe billowing behind his ankles as he walked. Harry had always compared him to an overgrown bat. He wasn't wrong there. I beamed; I had a month of detentions with Snape. The hospital wing forgotten, I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room, my mind filling with possible schemes.

"Watch out Severus Snape, Ginevra Weasley has been unleashed" I muttered.


	4. Protesting Portraits

I was standing in front of the statue of the gargoyle waiting for Snape. It's cold and lifeless eyes were staring at me but it remained still and unmoving.

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully. I had finished reading Dracula until it was time to make my way down to the Great Hall. I was ravenous; I'd skipped dinner the night before and missed Breakfast and Lunch today. I scoffed down three plates piled with succulent chicken legs and roast potatoes and finished with a large helping of banoffee pie. I'd spent the day thinking of ways to irritate Snape. I came out with a few possibilities but they were things that needed to be planned more thoroughly, things that could go drastically wrong, so, for now I'd just stick to my witty tongue.

Since the fateful night of the Wedding, I had tried my hardest not to think of Harry, Ron and Hermione, but every time I had a spare moment my thoughts drifted back to them. I knew they must be okay; we'd all know if something had happened to Harry. Voldemort would be keen to gloat if he caught the famous Harry Potter, but I wondered how they were doing with their 'mission'. Had they made any progress or were they following a bunch of loose ends? All the same it was bizarre not watching Hermione and Ron bickering or Harry staring at me whenever he thought I wasn't looking. Although, I suppose it was rather peaceful without them.

"So- you decided to arrive on time for once did you, Miss Weasley?" Severus Snape was marching down the corridor, a quick stride to his step.

"I told you, Sir, I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to spend some extra time with you."

He halted a few steps away from me, "be careful, Miss Weasley, you're starting to say that an awful lot – I might start believing you."

I grinned widely, "You're supposed to, Sir."

His lip curled, "your audaciousness continues to amaze me." He pulled his wand out from beneath his robe and flicked it at the statue lazily which sprung into action and swivelled rapidly to reveal the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office.

Under no circumstances would I ever be able to refer to it as Snape's office, it would always be Albus Dumbledore's. Severus Snape didn't deserve the title of headmaster after what he did. Harry wasn't the only one who felt the death of Dumbledore. The whole school, especially recently, were feeling the full effects of Snape's actions.

It was the end of everyone's first day back at Hogwarts and already the Carrows had obtained a reputation for their use of illegals. It turns out I wasn't the only one who had a disastrous meeting with the Carrows. A group of Second Year Gryffindors were huddled in the corner of the common room earlier, comforting a First Year student who had also felt the full effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He'd had his first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson with the other Carrow. The boy decided to bravely stand up to him and defend the rights of Muggle born witches and wizards with grievous results. Carrow used the Cruciatus curse on him and then instructed each student present to do the same otherwise they would suffer the same fate; they were too petrified to refuse. Dumbledore would never have let anything so disgraceful happen.

We'd reached Dumbledore's office and Snape waved me through the door. It looked much the same as it had done the last time I was here. The walls were littered with rows of books; the tables were inundated with strange objects and Dumbledore's desk stood proudly as the platform of the room. The only noticeable difference was the portraits of the previous Head teachers. The frames were there but the pictures were empty, it was odd. It wasn't unusual for them to wander but for all of them at the same time to be gone was, quite honestly, bizarre.

"Have the portraits abandoned their posts in protest to your appointment as headmaster?" I asked sardonically.

He froze, slowly and deliberately he turned to face me. His usual inert black eyes were ablaze, his nose twitched and his lips coiled into a disconcerting smile. "Your ignorance speaks words of its own," he whispered with such venom it was like a viper's sting, "I have, thus far, tolerated your impertinent manner and cheeky tone." He paused and took a measured step forward, "however – I will not continue to do so."

As he took another step closer I had the sudden urge to run. I was no stranger to Snape's irritation but this was beyond irritation, this was fury. I'd never seen him like this. It was unnerving. I tried hard to ignore my sweaty palms and shaky hands. This was what I had wanted, I wanted to enrage him beyond the imaginable, but now I had achieved it I couldn't remember why I had wanted to do so.

I kept my back straight, my head high and my eyes met his gaze evenly. My defiance was a front to conceal the pure terror that consumed me. Severus Snape was dangerous, he had defied the greatest wizard of our time and managed to murder him, he was cunning and sly.

"You have earned yourself another month of detentions," he hissed "now, sit," he said pointing at the small table and lone chair seated close to Dumbledore's desk.

I couldn't help noticing how his hand shook as he pointed, nor did I miss the single bead of sweat on his forehead.

I bit my lip and made my way over to the table. "Where are they then?"I murmured.

"Where are what?" He snapped striding toward Dumbledore's desk. He seated himself on the chair Dumbledore had sat in. It infuriated me. How dare he sit there, like one of those Muggle Princes on their thrones?

"The portraits" I replied "where are they?"

"How should I know?" He waved his wand dismissively and a piece of parchment and quill appeared on the table in front of me. I sighed and sat down "What would you like me to do, Sir?"

He cocked his head to the side and placed a hand on his chin, as if deliberating. A malicious smirk befouled his features. "Let's see, I think 'Severus Snape is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has seen' 100 times shall be sufficient, Miss Weasley."

My eyes widened, I couldn't. There's no way I'm writing that. Not a chance. He was foul and cruel. I shook my head defiantly, "no," I said, "I won't do it."

"That is a shame, Miss Weasley," he said, emphasizing each word, "if you aren't prepared to do that, how about writing 'I adore Professor Snape and savour every moment spent with him'?"

I snorted and he held up a hand to silence me, "but" he began, "you've told me several times, Ginevra – it is okay to call you that isn't it? – how much you're looking forward to spending time with me, so I shouldn't see why there would be a problem."

Okay, he did have a point there. I did say that, but I didn't relish the idea of writing it who knows how many times. I grimaced "I'll write whatever you want, Sir – seeing as I adore you so much," I paused "and no – you can't call me Ginevra." I looked up at him, he was no longer seated behind Dumbledore's desk, and instead he was standing in front of it, leaning against it, an amused expression on his face, "you can call me Ginny though, Severus."

I knew I shouldn't have said it – it was only likely to enrage him further but I couldn't help it. He pushed the boundary by mentioning me by my first name; I thought I'd do the same. I'm not sure why I gave him permission to call me Ginny, though.

"well, Ginevra, you, fortunately, don't have authorization to call me by my name," he said with a smirk, "I suggest you start writing, otherwise you'll be here all night, and the thought of you being here longer than necessary is dire."

I stood up and began to move towards him, "but, I already told you, Severus, being in your presence positively elates me." I stood a few paces away from him, "so, if it's okay with you I'll make a start on those lines later."

He looked uncomfortable by my proximity to him, which is odd because he was quite happy to encroach on my personal space earlier. Perhaps he doesn't like it because it's a sign that he isn't the only one in control, our close propinquity is on my terms, not his.

"I'd certainly prefer you to start now – having you fawn all over me is quite unpleasant," he said with a sneer.

"Fawn all over you? Don't get your hopes up, Snape," I scoffed. His eyes flared briefly with the same flames I saw in them earlier, only for a second, and then they were gone.

Before I realised what he was doing he had removed the remaining space between us. In a flash he was standing in front of me, mere inches between us. His hand gripped my wrist harshly. I tried to yank it from his grasp to no avail, he was too strong. I must have made him furious. Snape was usually calm and composed with an air of nonchalance about him. He was detached and distant; his emotions could never be deciphered besides the few rare occasions which usually involved Harry. I guessed it had something to do with Harry's father, James. Harry seemed to be the only person who could infuriate Snape, and now me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"Be quiet you impertinent child," he whispered.

My free hand frantically roamed around in my robes looking for my wand, I'd set my nastiest bat bogey hex on him. That'd teach him to grab me, I may be small but I'm a fierce red headed Weasley and those weren't meant to be messed with. I felt the handle of my wand but I was too late, he was faster than me. Before I knew it, he had thrown it to the ground and I was defenceless.

Using the same hand he gripped my other wrist and harshly yanked them both behind my back. The movement put strain on the muscles at the top of my arms, pulling at them painfully. Ignoring my protests he raised his other hand and ran it down the side of my cheek, his fingers grazing the skin lightly.

I pulled my head away and vigorously attempted to shake him off. "What the hell are you doing?!" I repeated through clenched teeth.

I was bewildered by his behaviour; it sent my mind whirling into disarray, a mass of jumbled, disorganised and chaotic thoughts, all as unlikely as the next. Snape was cruel to his students, that was a given, he revelled in belittling his students with his sharp tongue and witty words, but never, as far as I'm aware has he used his own physical strength to show his authority over us.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off me," I spat venomously.

He grabbed my chin between his fingers and with a rough force he jerked my head upwards, making no attempt to answer me. His face was level with my own now, I couldn't look away and I was forced to stare into his cruel black eyes void of emotion. I noted how, unlike his vehement actions, his face remained reserved and aloof, it was calm and collected. He had hold of both of my wrists in his hand and his grip on my chin was unwavering, I was trapped.

He bent his head forward until it was millimeters from my face. "Where is your Gryffindor courage and bravery now?" He sneered. I flinched and tried to lean away but it was impossible. My courage was perfectly intact but I don't know what he expected me to do. There was nothing I could do.

"It's still here" I met his gaze evenly, "just like your sly Slytherin nature," I spat.

He smiled cruelly and murmured in my ear, "Brave are the pure at heart." He removed his hand from my chin and placed it on the back of my head, seizing a handful of hair he wrenched my head back. "I told you earlier, Ginevra, after a certain time I would not tolerate your impertinence," he paused, "that time has come," he whispered.


	5. It's in his DNA

He let go of my chin as I recoiled away from him. His hand slithered up my back, brushing over the nape of neck before seizing a handful of hair; he tugged at it hard, pulling my head back. I tried in vain to free my hands, still held firmly behind my back.

"Let go of me!" I cried, "You're hurting me."

He made no effort to reply, instead he leaned forward, a callous smirk on his face. I could feel his steady breath on the skin of my cheek. I stood immobile, my own breath coming out in harsh, ragged pants. He untangled his hand from my hair and traced it down the length of my face – starting from my forehead and halting on the line of my jaw.

I thrashed about violently in protest causing him to grab the side of my face to still me. I slammed my eyes shut and became static. My protests were a pointless venture, so I remained still. I could find no logic in his perplexing actions – but honestly, right now - trying to work it out was the least of my worries. Right now, I was incapable of thinking about anything, besides his even breath on my skin. It sent a wave of shivers down my spine. I was aware of something sharp tugging on my lip, parting them.

My eyes bolted open – Severus Snape's nose skimmed faintly against my own as his lips made contact with mine. I realised it must have been his teeth I'd felt only moments ago. I squirmed uncomfortably trying to jerk away as his tongue forcefully nudged its way into my mouth, grazing against my teeth. My eyes widened as I endeavoured to subtly tug my arms from his grip but his hands remained vice like.

I couldn't fight any longer, and despite my protests, my body was mechanically striving to lean in to him. It yearned for the attention and gratification – even in the face of my feeble struggling. It desired, unconsciously, to kiss him back – but that wasn't what I wanted. My body's natural reflexes were dishonouring my own morals.

My shoulders slumped in defeat – why was I trying to fight? His tongue stroked the roof of my mouth as he continued to kiss me fiercely. Before I knew it, I was responding to him, my captive arms incapacitated me, but I was able to react to his movements and move my mouth in sync with his.

He moved his hand from my face and traced it across my neck, before delving back into my hair. He greedily clasped it in his palm and wrenched my head back further.

"I don't seem to be flattering myself now," he murmured into my mouth, "and you don't seem to be protesting anymore."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed," I prattled sarcastically, "I happen to be severely debilitated."

He ignored me and ruptured the connection between our lips; he leaned away, positioning himself in an erect stance. His bottomless eyes bore into my own and gradually, with a calculated pace, he let go of my wrists and unravelled his hand from within my hair.

His face was impassive and vacant of any emotion to decipher. I jerked my body away and took several steps backwards, putting a substantial space between us. I waited for him to say something, but as the seconds ticked by, he remained silent and strangely unruffled; the expressionless look on his face had been replaced by an offhand and distant look.

The fire and rage I had experience only moments before had disintegrated and Snape's usual hostility and surly attitude had returned. My brain felt like it had been infested by nargles, it was stuck in an obscured, mystified state of bewilderment. I did the only thing I could think of – I'd say it was perfectly justified under the circumstances – I sprinted from the room and ran down the corridors, I didn't stop until I was in the safe confines of my dormitory.

The girls were getting ready for bed, removing their makeup, brushing their hair out and putting their night clothes on as I banged the door shut behind me.

Lucy was the only one already in bed; she was curled up beneath the sheets, her face flushed and her blonde hair bunched up on top of her head. She looked up when I walked in, "Ginny?" She said, "Where the hell have you been – what an earth happened to you – you look all flustered and you're hair looks like a bejanglia nest – it's sticking up all over the place!"

I smiled unconvincingly and feebly attempted to pat my hair into place, "I've, uh, been in detention."

Her face contorted into a frown, "but why do you look all ruffled and, well, messy?"

I shrugged superficially, "I don't know – part of being a Weasley I guess."

She grinned at this; "anyway," I said, "I'm absolutely knackered, Snape had me writing lines," I lied.

"Ah," she said, nodding in understanding and sympathy as I faked a yawn. She rolled over and I gave a sigh of relief.

I undressed in silence and hastily threw my frayed night shirt over my head. Climbing into bed, I threw the duvet cover over my head, shielding myself from Tracy's prying eyes. I was wide awake, replaying, over and over, what happened back in Dumbledore's office.

What the hell was he thanking – for that matter – what the hell was I thinking?

It hadn't escaped my notice that the sudden change in Snape emerged when he sensed a loss of power on his part. Perhaps that's why he did it, to regain control of the situation, I frowned, but I'm sure there are students with wittier tongues than mine and I'm pretty sure he's never resorted to _that_ before. I shook my head, I couldn't even begin to try and see the reasoning behind it. I couldn't even interpret my own actions. Why had I responded? It was Snape – Dumbledore's murderer – a man loyal to Voldemort, a man who had spent every day of the past six years belittling me. I mean, he wasn't even attractive, was he? I felt my own scepticism at this statement, if he wasn't attractive, then why had I done it? I nibbled at my finger nails absently; maybe my lack of physical interaction had made me desperate for the touch.

I won't deny I've had a few boyfriends, but it was never _serious_, not in that respect, anyway. My relationships had only ever consisted of a few making out sessions in the common room or the three broom sticks, so was my body yearning for something more – something I had denied it, continuously, but all the same, this was Snape we were talking about.

"Ginny?"

Even in the dark I was able to identify her shrill voice, "what Lucy?"

"What happened tonight?"

"What do you mean?" I hissed, a note of panic entering my voice.

"Was your detention with the Carrow woman – is that why you were all flustered when you came back, did she hurt you again?"

I sighed, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter Lucy. I'm tired so can you just shut up, 'kay?"

I felt a pang of guilt for deceiving her, but how would I possibly explain what happened with Snape?

Speaking of Snape - "Ah crap!" I muttered, it didn't occur to me that I might have to go to my detention with him tomorrow. Would he want me to after tonight, if he did, how the hell was I supposed to face him? Maybe, he'd pretend nothing had happened; all I knew – things were going to get be pretty interesting now.


End file.
